syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria is the girlfriend of Gordon in ''Sharktopus. ''She wears a red, blue and white stripped bikini with a violet beach wrap sarong around her waist. Maria is portrayed by model Blanca Eng Ponce. Biography Maria is a local woman at Puerto Vallarta with her apparent boyfriend, Gordon. She first appears being called on deck of their yacht by Gordon after he is irritated by a trio of youngsters on their jet-skis race around the yacht, an antic that infuriates Gordon who was trying to fish. Maria and Gordon then witness the tentacles of S-11 attack the jet ski riders one by one, much to her horror, exclaiming, "Ay Dios mío!". A while later, the couple have sailed their yacht a great distance away from the shoreline and close to open water. As Gordon starts to cast and fish, Maria comes up to the deck, handing him a beer and asks if they should go back to the resort, apparently still a little rattled about what they just saw but Gordon refuses to return until he's caught something. Gordon then asks if she's still frightened by what killed the Jet skiers, thinking it was all a shark attack. Maria however insists that what killed them "wasn't a shark". Gordon assures her that they aren't gonna see it again on account of them being surrounded by a big ocean. This doesn't appear to put Maria's mind at ease as she sits and applies sunscreen while Gordon continues fishing, unaware of Sharktopus's dorsal fin circling around their ship. Attacked by Sharktopus Soon enough by a stroke of luck, Gordon manages to catch something tugging on his reel and starts tugging hard, as Maria watches anxiously about what might surface. As it turns out, Gordon actually caught a fish and boasts in her face, much to Maria's displeasure. As the couple begin to banter screw around, Sharktopus's tentacles surface above pair and rips through their yacht sending both Maria and Gordon overboard and at the creature's mercy. Maria holds tight to a life preserver on the waters surface frantically swimming and screaming for Gordon and finds his apparent lifeless body floating dead. As Maria swims over to pull him to shore, Gordon's body is swept up and eaten by S-11 in front of her, making Maria scream and panic even more from the sight of blood. In the process of making her escape, Sharktopus's tentacles quickly start tugging at her legs and wrist to devour her next. Maria continues shrieking and kicking in terror, but thanks to the trail of Chum being dispersed from afar by Andy, Sharktopus stops it's attack on the helpless female and swims away leaving Maria floating unharmed in the water around the debris of the yacht. Santos points to the yachts wreckage in the water and Andy gives the order to investigate, but Nicole says otherwise as Sharktopus is heading in their direction. Maria's fate is ultimately left unknown but it's likely she made it back to shore. Gallery Sharktopus Gordon and Maria 1.PNG|Maria being summoned on deck by Gordon. Sharktopus Gordon and Maria 2.PNG|Maria recoils from S-11 attacking people on jet skis Maria overlooking the ocean.PNG|Maria looking at the water anxiously Maria applying Sunscreen.PNG|Maria applying sunscreen Sharktopus Maria 3.png|Maria's reaction to Gordon's joke Sharktopus attacks Gordon and Maria yacht.PNG|Sharktopus attacks Gordon and Maria's Yacht Sharktopus Gordon and Maria 3.PNG|Sharktopus knocks Maria and Gordon overboard Sharktopus Maria 4.png|Maria struggling in the water Sharktopus Maria 5.png|Maria calling out for Gordon Sharktopus Maria swimming to a lifeless Gordon.png|Maria swims to a seemingly dead Gordon Sharktopus Maria screaming.png|Maria screaming as Sharktopus eats Gordon's body whole Sharktopus Maria 6.png|Maria tries to swim away from Sharktopus Sharktopus Maria 7.png|Sharktopus's tentacles hone in on Maria Sharktopus Maria 8.png|Maria keeps screaming Sharktopus Maria 9.png|Maria keeps thrashing below the water Sharktopus Maria 10.png|After a close call, Maria is spared but stranded. Category:Characters Category:Syfy Original Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bikini-clad